Beyond L
by batgirl9827
Summary: LA BB Murder case through Beyond Birthdays eyes.


I am a monster under the bed. Not the kind that eats disobedient children for misbehaving. No, I am the kind of monster that defeats other, more hideous monsters. I kill to better humanity. I am a hero in a monsters skin. I am Beyond Birthday, more affectionately known as BB. Today, as I crouch under this bed and reflect on my situation, I plan to launch the first step in my agenda to change history. What I have so carefully planned out will deal a crushing blow to the good faith that humanity holds. I plan to defeat L.

L, my rival since childhood, my only purpose in life to succeed him, soon to be completely at my will. It is not an easy feat, conquering L, but I have strong faith in my plan. I have put every fiber of my being into this plan, and I am prepared to lay my life on the line to ensure its success. In fact, I quite literally will be putting my life on the line. I strategize to conclude the plan by concurrently ending my own life in a blaze of heated flames.

Enough of that for now though. I have no regrets of including my demise as part of the strategy. My life, while short lived, will at last have some purpose other than proving myself to L. Can you imagine what cacophony the world will be in once I defeat L? Can you imagine the terrified population running around in scattered riots, like chicken with their head cut off, seeing that their revered and invincible mystery-solving savior has found a case in which he cannot solve? I am confined underneath this bed imagining it and I have to remind myself to keep quiet. If I alert the women of my presence at the wrong time my plan will crumble.

Miss Naomi Misora. FBI agent, newly recruited. Engaged to be married to Raye Penber in the spring. Moved to the United States from Japan. Yes, I have done my research. I've memorized her face from her identification photo. I've even attacked her in an ally to test her ability to hold her own in a fight. I have meticulously gone over every detail that may be of any importance in her involvement in my plan. One thing I cannot figure out however, is why L would pick her over another experienced officer. I can find no specific trait of hers that indicates she would have any superiority to any other FBI agents. If L wanted to have someone working on these murders, why would he not want to choose someone more reliable? No matter the reason, her inadequacy will only make the successful outcome of my plan easier to obtain.

I have only killed one person so far. A 44 year old man by the name of Believe Bridesmaid, whom I cut into rather neatly, using roman numerals to indicate numbers. The numbers than clued to the number of books which were missing. It is a long, carefully thought out domino effect of clues that will lead Naomi Misora, and consequently L, to the next murder scene.

I am not completely insane, I know that killing is taboo is our society. However, I need to kill these people! I have killed and will kill again, but can't you see, this is for a greater cause. I will have a purpose! No longer will I be Backup. I am Beyond! Beyond society, _Beyond L!_ I may finally have my opportunity to prove it.

I can hear Misora coming up the stairs now. I plan on announcing myself any moment and offering help to the poor detective, who will no doubt be completely overwhelmed. She may reject my offer at first, but after I prove myself to be legitimately helpful by "deducting" some useful information, she will allow me to help her solve this investigation. Then I will proceed to assist her in uncovering more and more at each crime scene, until the final stage of my plan sets in. By this time we will be at a hotel, in separate rooms. Her, waiting for a killer that will never come, and me, setting myself ablaze. Everything is perfect! My plan is finally coming together, just as I imagined it. I am shaking now, with the contained laughter and anticipation. Everything will work perfectly. I can see her entering the room once more to inspect the scene more closely. She stops, her legs are so close to the bed. Now is my opportunity. I reach out from my hiding spot, no longer inconspicuous. I hear her gasp in surprise and her legs reel backward. My plan has begun.


End file.
